Industries and businesses employ advanced electronic equipment as well as medium-sized to miniature motors in production and other services. Servomotors are being utilized in smaller dimensioned applications, and miniature devices and nanomachines on a molecular level are finding many applications. The use of reversible voltages generated and controlled by small to miniature control systems including miniature circuits, integrated components and circuit boards and applied to a load in an application increases the versatility of many applications; for example, reversible direct current (DC) motors. Increasingly, however, the failure of integrated components on a circuit board requires replacement of the entire circuit board, thus wasting entire circuit boards having only one or a few integrated components actually needing replacement.
Replaceable plug-in components such as circuit boards as well as removable integrated circuit (IC) chips provide an advantage in preventing waste in wholesale replacement of electronics by allowing the replacement of smaller integrated components of the electronics instead.
For applications requiring reversible load control, electric or electromagnetic pulses, spikes, shorts, and burnouts may damage or destroy the components used in reversible load control. In some reversible load control applications, the reversal of voltages or currents in the components may damage or destroy the components. It is advantageous to implement reversible load control using small or miniature control systems avoiding the disadvantages of the reversal of voltages or currents, and further allowing the easy replacement of components in the event of damage.